Waiting for You
by SupernovaG
Summary: What would have happened if Lisa instead of kissing Rick, would have kissed someone else in Breetai's ship? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic and english is not my mother language, so please be patient with me.

I'm a big fan of Rick-Lisa relationship, in this fanfic I just wanted to punish a little bit to Rick, cuase sometimes he was a jerk with Lisa. Please don't get angry with me for that. I didn't like that Lisa was alone the whole serie so I decided it would be fair if she has someone by her side.

I don't know why but the chapters are going to be long, that's the way they have become. I hope you don't mind and if you do please let me know in your reviews. Also let me know if you like the story so that I continue writing or I better stop.

Review it please!

Disclaimer—Robotech or it's characters does not belong to me... All references to Robotech and its' characters belong to Harmony Gold, Inc. I just write this as a hobby.

* * *

This fanfic took place in the Episode 30 (Viva Miriya) of the Robotech Macross Saga. But I decided to change the story. I just write according to my memories of the tv series.**

* * *

**

Waiting for You

**Part I**

- "Kiss her! No way! Why should I do that?" Rick said with surprise an eyes wide open. He just couldn't understand what was hapenning. He was stood facing Lisa in the bridge of Breetai's ship

- "Cause it's an order Captain Hunter and it's part of your mission" Breetai replied.

- What! What the hell did nobody tell me before we left the Earth? Rick asked to Breetai and looked at Lisa with anger waiting for an answer, thinking that she knew, since the begining, about the kiss.

- "Because this is something I decided just a moment after you arrived. I was thinking in doing this just by using Minmei's singing, but after I remembered the shock you and Captain Hayes caused us when you kissed the first time you were here, I just thought the image of you two touching your lips would be a better snare. I apologize about not to telling you two before."Was the answer Rick got from Breetai.

When Lisa saw the disapproval and anger in Rick's eyes about the situation felt really disappointed and hurt, she knew she wasn't beautiful, at least not as Minmei. But never thought that kiss her was such a disgusting thing for Rick. She felt really bad at this realization and turned to look at Breetai.

- "I'm sorry for forcing you to do this, Rick. I know it's a really disgusting thing for you, but it's our job, just think about it as work and maybe it won't be such a big sacrifice. You know Commander, the good one for this mission was Minmei, not me." Lisa said looking at Breetai so that Rick couldn't see the pain in her eyes cause when she said this words she felt her heart was breaking in thousands of peaces.

Rick could notice the pain in her voice and felt really bad when he realized how stupid he was by not explaining his reasons for refusing to kiss her. He was going to apologize and to explain his reasons to her for refusing to kiss her when a voice cut him.

- "Lisa...I just..." Rick said and Lisa turned to looked at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes and felt really bad about it.

- "Refusing to kiss a lady, even if it's just due to an order, it's not the way a gentleman is supposed to be. Don't you think so Captain Hayes?" A strange voice said.

Rick looked for the direction where the voice came from and saw a man he has never seen before. That man was mature, tall, had brown hair, and was wearing an uniform a kind of similar to Roy's uniform, but the pants and the turtleneck shirt were black. The man was looking at Lisa and Rick didn´t like the way the strange man was looking at her. Rick could feel just anger cause the strange man didn't let him to apologize with Lisa for refusing to kiss her a moment before and to explain his reasons for refusing . His frustation made him yelled to the strange man.

- "Who do you think you are to get in this conversation!" Rick shouted him in an annoying way.

The strange man was just keeping on watching Lisa. It seemed as if there were not anyone else in the bridge control, only Lisa and he, so the strange man didn't even care about Rick's words.

- Don't you think so, Captain Hayes? The strange man asked once again.

At that answer, the only thing Rick did was to turn to look at Lisa, she was still looking at Rick. He got in shock when saw her face. Tears were falling freely from her eyes, her body was shaking, in her eyes Rick could see incredulity, surprise and fear. He just couldn't believe her mood.

-"It can't be possible". Lisa thought, refusing to turn for looking at the strange man. She just could'nt, when she heard the strange man's voice she just froze herself; later on the image of Rick became blurred and she felt the tears falling by her cheeks .

Rick was staring at her, never thought refusing to kiss her was such a big deal. He regreted not to have kissed Lisa at the begining.

-"It was just an order anyway. But why were I so afraid of?" Maybe cause the first time he kissed Lisa, in Breetai's ship, he felt guilt due to Minmei, but the second time he kissed Lisa to get free in Breetai's ship he really liked that kiss and the sensations Lisa made him feel with the touch of her lips. "It could be dangerous try it again." Rick thought.

Rick and Lisa were lost in their own thoughts and didn't realized what was hapenning in the bridge. Lisa was still frozen and Rick was still thinking about the kiss Lisa and he gave to each other to escape from Breetai's ship.

- "Please don't do this to me. We are going just to start the transmition in a minute. I need you to make your part of the mission Captains!" Breetai begged.

- "Don't worry Commander I'll accomplish the mission" The strange man said.

Breetai turned to look at the strange man, nodded and smiled to him.

The strange man started to walk towards Lisa. When Rick went out of his stupor, due to Breetai's screams, he saw the strange man besides Lisa. She didn´t move, not even to turn for looking at the strange man that was standing up next to her. Lisa felt a pair of hands touching her cheeks and her body started to shake without control. At that moment the strange man took Lisa's face beetwen his hands and made her looking at him. The strange man wiped the tears that were still falling freely from her eyes, but it had no sense, Lisa couldn't stop crying.

The strange man got nearer to her and hugged her, she couldn't handle it, was too fast and she was just paralized.

* * *

- "Hurry please! We get the transmition now" Breetai screamed to the strange man.

- "Commander we made contac whit Captain Rinoyou can talk to him now" Exedor explained to Breetai.

- "Thanks Exedor. Hi Rino, How many time since we have seen each other?" Breetai told Rino.

- "Breetai, What a surpirse having you here! Shall we considerate you as a allied or enemy?" Rino replaid.

- "I came here to ask you to surrender" Breetai answered.

- "What! How can you dare to say such a thing! I guess you are kidding or you just have lost your mind" Was the answer Breetai got from Rino, wich was opened mouth.

- "I'm afraid this is not a joke, so what you say Rino, do you surrender or I should take the Robotech Factory Satellite by force?" Breetai asked.

- "And how are you going to do it with only one ship?" Was Rino question.

- "Well easy, now I have found out the protoculture, I own it and I know how to use and manage it." Breetai answered.

- "And do you think I'm going to believe you?" Rino asked.

- "Well here you have your answer" Breetai replied.

The screen showed a woman and a man facing and hugging. Rino was frozen at the image of a woman and a man being together. But his stupor increased inmediatly whe he saw the man and the woman touching their lips in a very deep way. By this time a Mimei's song was playing at the same time.

- "Turn off the transmition" Rino yelled in a very shocked way "you see Breetai it didn' t work with us".

- "I wouldn't be so secure about it Rino" Breetai replied at the moment that Miriya and Max got into the factory.

The transmition was finished and they just can hope that Max and Miriya would get succes in their mission.

* * *

The strange man pulled himself from Lisa just to look at her for some seconds. He got closer to her face and kissed her tenderly. The look in Lisa's eyes was of surprise and her body seemed to be tense but some seconds later she closed her eyes and answered the kiss.

- "What the hell! How could she! That's no the way she is, but Why?"Rick thought looking, with surprise an upset, how Lisa answered the strange man's kiss.

Rick was watching the couple kissing themselves. The kiss they were sharing didn't seem as a part of a mission, the kiss looked like a real one. He didn´t know why but he felt hurt, disappointed and angry with the view of Lisa kissing someone else. But suddenly saw when Lisa fainted in the strange man's arms and felt panic with the view. Rick ran towards her no hesitation, the only thing he could worry about was Lisa.

- "Leave her! Take your hands off her! Rick said to the strange man with anger and concern, while he took Lisa in his arms. Rick could see concern in the eyes of the strange man but he didn't care at that moment. He pushed the strange man with his left arm to get him away from Lisa and with the right arm he took her. The strange man moved away and let Rick to carry on Lisa in his arms.

- "Hey! Lisa, are you ok? Please open your eyes, answer to me!" Rick said pleading while took Lisa to her quarters. "Claudia, please ask for a doctor I'm going to take Lisa to her quarters, see you there". Rick told with nervousness to Claudia without looking at her.

- "Sure, take care of her please!" Claudia replied with concern. Everything happened so fast that she didn't understand anything, the only thing she knows was that the face of the strange man resulted very familiar to her. "why?" She thought without stop watching the strange man, trying to remember where she met him. Inmediately she remembered what happened to Lisa and ran to look for a doctor.

The strange man didn't move just watched how Rick ran away with Lisa in his arms and with a jeering smile, that appeared in his faced he turned himself to the opposite side from where Rick and Lisa dissapeared. The strange man started to walk and in the darkness his silhouette dissapeared.

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes an sat up suddenly. She looked all around, everything in that room seemed strange to her. She was laying in bed and besides infront of her bed there was a couch where Claudia was sitting in and looking at her with concern and then Lisa remembered that she was in Breetai's ship. She realized the last thing she remembered was he. He was kissing her and she got pale.

Claudia stood up and went straight to Lisa's bed. She sat in the border of the bed next to Lisa.

- "Are you ok honey? Do you need something?" Claudia asked with concern cause she noticed Lisa got pale.

- "Where is he?" It's all Lisa could say as if she were lost in her thoughts.

- "Who are you talking about?" Claudia replied.

At that momente a voice got their attention.

- "Here I am" a man said.

Lisa turned suddenly to the opposite side where Claudia was. There standing next to the door Lisa saw Rick. He was holding a cup of tea and was smiling to Lisa, but there was concern in his eyes. He walked towards Lisa and extended his hand to give her the cup of tea.

- "Drink it you will feel much better" He said an smiled to her.

When Rick got next to Lisa, and got in his knees to face her, she began to cry. She realized it had just been a dream. Lisa was lost in her toughs when a voice got her out of them.

- "Hey, are you feeling fine or do you want me to call the doctor again?" Rick told her while he was wipping the tears from her cheeks, with the back of his finger.

- "Again, When did a doctor come?" Lisa asked.

- "Don't you remember darling?" Claudia replied to her.

Lisa shook her head but she seemed to be still lost in her thoughts. Shet took the cup of tea that Rick offered to her and rested her back in the headboard, while Claudia was begining to speak.

- "You fainted while we were working in the bridge. Rick brought you here and a doctor came to see you. You woke up for a little while but you started to cry, we couldn't help you to calm down so the doctor decided to inject you a sedative. That's why you're still wearing the uniform. Rick saw when you started to wake up and he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for you. And here we are" Claudia explained to Lisa. But Lisa didn't pay attention to Claudia's explanation she seemed to be in shock, just staring at the cup of tea.

- "It was so real" Lisa said almost whispering.

- "What do you mean Lisa?" Claudia asked. That question get Lisa out of her thoughts.

Lisa turned to face Claudia and started to speak. Claudia could see there were forming tears in Lisa's eyes.

- "I had a dream, but it was so real Claudia, I had the sensation it was just real." She answered and Claudia could noticed sadness and dissapoinment in Lisa's voice.

- "what was it?" Claudia asked.

Rick was knelt next to Lisa's bed, listening to the whole conversation. He felt out of the picture in their conversation, so he just was looking at and listening to them.

Lisa looked down at her cup of tea due to the nervousness she got with Claudia's question. She felt embarrased and didn't know how to explain Rick's presence in her dream.

- "I...He...Uh...I was in the bridge we were going to try taking the Robotech Factory Satellite, so Breetai decided that someone did must to kiss me so that we can distract to Zentraedis, but that person refused to kiss me." Rick froze himself and looked at the floor inmediately, while he was hearing Lisa's story. He remebered what happened in the brige and thought how much Lisa would feel hurt again by his attitude. "And then there was that other man..." Was what Rick heard when realized that Lisa was still talking.

- "It wasn't a dream honey" Claudia said with concern. She knew that remember Rick refusing to kiss Lisa would be very hard for her friend but she couldn't hide the truth.

The cup of tea fell down and hit the ground. Claudia and Rick got surprise by the noise was made by the hit. He lifted up his head to look at Lisa. She was pale and her body start to shake a little, and some tears appeared in her eyes.

Claudia's answer made the memories hit her mind in seconds. She remembered everything that happened in the birdge and was cougth by her thoughts. "It wasn´t a dream, he kissed me and then everything turned black." She thought. Lisa felt so overwhelmed at the memory of that kiss. She touched her lips and suddenly turned to face Claudia.

- "Where is he? Tell me, please, where is he! Lisa asked for the answer almost begging.

Claudia didn't understand the question Lisa posted to her and turn to see if Rick got what Lisa wanted to know. Rick was staring at Lisa with misundesrtanding. Obviously he didn't kow what Lisa was talking about.

- "Who?" Claudia and Rick asked at the same time.

- Karl, Where is Karl! Lisa answered in a very desperately way.

Claudia and Rick were opened mouth, they just couldn't believe Lisa's answer. "Karl, isn't he death?" Rick thought.

"Oh my god, She must be out of her mind!" Was Claudia's thought.

- "Honey, I think you... you're just too upset and nervous due to the situation of stress you had in the bridge. You know he is not with us anymore". Was what Claudia told Lisa with concern in her voice.

- No, that's not thrut! He is here, He is alive! You two saw him, he is the man who kissed me in the bridge. Lisa said with nervousness in her voice.

They couldn't believe what Lisa was saying, and then Rick realized she was saying the truth. He wide opened his eyes "Oh! That's why she was crying and fainted at the moment that man was kissing her, that it was. That explains her mood at that moment , and also that explains the concern I saw in the eyes of that man when Lisa fainted" Rick thought.

- "That's why did you faint?" Rick asked to Lisa with anger in his voice.

But she didn't answer. Lisa was looking at Claudia waiting for the answer.

- "How was that possible? His death was proved, his body was found in Mars Base, at leats that was what Lisa told her." Claudia thought. "Now I know why his face seemmed to me so familiar. Karl is older, not too much, but enough for not to be identical to the man that appears next to Lisa in a photograph Lisa always has in her quarter. They were teenagers in that photo and now he is an adult more or less was in his thirties, he has longer hair, and he was wearing a uniform very similar to the one Roy used to have, maybe Karl has the same rank. But if you pay enough attention you could see is the same man that appeared in the photo. I guess it was so unbelievable that my mind didn't let me recognize him. I never knew him, but saw his photograph during many years."

- "Please! I need to know where he is, don't you understand!" Lisa said crying and Claudia got out of her stupor.

- "Here I am Lizzie" Said a voice that came from the room's door.

At the sound of his voice Lisa turned inmediately to confirm that Karl Riber was alive. She was right there he was in front of her and when she realized that Rick and Claudia was looking at him too, then she knew it wasn't a ghost, it was her Karl and he was alive, she couldn't do anything else but let a pair of tears to fall.

Rick got up and turned behind to see Karl in the doorway and noticed that Karl was trying only to look at Lisa, he realized that when he got up he stayed between them. Instead of moving to let Karl looking at Lisa, He turned his body completely to face Karl, as if Rick was trying to avoid that Karl could see Lisa. Rick was watching Karl as if he were studying him and checking Karl from his feet to his head. Rick didn't know why, but he didn't like this man. After some seconds Rick noticed that Lisa was standing up next to him and he turned to see her face. She had a weak smile in her face and could see some tears in her cheek too.

By this time Lisa had resigned herself with the idea she will never ever see or touch her fiancé againg in her whole life. And now there he was, some steps away from her, this turned so weird that she couldn't move towards him, she was doubting about the image she had infront. She felt scared at the idea of trying to touch him, he would dissapeared in the air and she felt that couldn't handle to lose him once again, even if it was a dream.

Karl saw disbelief in her eyes and began to walk towards Lisa, she just stared at him for a moment, she couldn't move. Some steps away from her Karl stopped to face her, he just wanted to admire _his Lizzie_ once again in his life.

Lisa felt the need of touching him, thinking it didn't matter if it was just a dream or an illusion and gave some steps and stopped when she got near enough to touch Karl's face. She rose her right hand and began to caress him with hesitation and disbelief. She stopped for a moment her hand, when she got loss in Karl's eyes. Those eyes that several years before kept only love for her, and now they seemed to have something strage, in those eyes for only a second she thought had seen there was not love, just emptiness. A moment after the image became fuzzy for her eyes.

Karl saw tears falling by Lisa's cheeks and hugged her inmediately,no hesitation. He could notice the shaking and weakness in her body and tightened his embrance.

Claudia stared at them, in first place with disbelief but when she realized Lisa was waiting for this moment since she first met her, some tears fell from Claudia's eyes. "Maybe came the time to Lisa for being happy, finally." She thought.

Claudia was looking for a tissue and then saw Rick in front of her. He was staring at Lisa and Karl's embrance.

-"How could this happen?... Well I guess she must be very happy, the love of her life is alive and he is here with her. But looked at them hurts, why? There's not a reason" Rick was thinking about what his eyes were witnessing.

Claudia walked fowards and took Rick by his left arm. He got scared by the contact and turned to see who took his arm. Whe he saw Claudia, he was surpprised by the realization that Karl's appeareance, but over all, Lisa and Karl's embrance made him lost himself in his thoughts at the ponit he forgot Claudia was there too. Karl's reappearance and the embrance seemed like and eternity to Rick, altough it last just some minutes.

Claudia pulled him out of the room, to let Lisa and Karl to have some privacy.

Claudia and Rick was about to left Lisa's quarters when they heard her screaming. Rick was going to back into Lisa's room when Claudia stopped him by grabbing his arm. She made a signal with her finger to tell him not to make noise. So Rick got it and stayed next to Claudia to listening what was going on.

* * *

Lisa pulled herself from Karl to break the embrance. Karl was surprised by her movement and take himself a little bit away from Lisa, but he was still hugging her and didn't let her to break the embrance.

- "Leave me! Get away from me!" Lisa screamed crying and with anger in her voice, while she was trying to scape from Karl's arms.

- "But why!" Asked Karl with disbelief. He thought Lisa was glad and happy with his presence.

- "Why! You disappeared for all this years, you just left me and let me suffer for your death. Do you have an idea about how much I did suffer missing you? My life since I thought you were dead was just suffering, bitterness and sadness, and the result of all this is that everyone think I have no feelings and that I am not capable to love or care about anyone. People named me as _the old sourpuss_, even _the Ice queen;_ they think I'm an embittered woman. But I don't blame them anyway, cause maybe they're right, you know, cause the only thing my heart knew to do, all this years, was missing you and I didn't care about anything else, my life ended when I thought you died. Now you just appeared as if nothing would have happened. It is not fair, I want you to go, I want you to give me those years and my life back, and I want you to let me continue with my life." Lisa answered crying and resting her head in Karl's chest. She didn't feel strong enough to break the embrance.

- "That's not fair you know. I'm so sorry about how much you suffered but so did I. Maybe we suffered in the same way all these years. I wasn't on vacations . The only thing I did all these years was missing you". Karl replaid with tears in his eyes, but Lisa didn't notice till a tear fell in the top of her head. She rose her head and could see Karl was crying. She didn't know what to do or to think. She just looked at him with concern and doubt. There was something in his eyes that scared her and didn't let her to trust him, but she didn't know why. On the other hand this man was Karl her love, the only man that treated her as a lady, as a woman. So the only thing she could do was trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. At this reaction Karl smiled at her an hugger her tighter.

- Then why were you missing all these years and let me suffer so much? Where were you? How did you get here? Were the questions Lisa posted to Karl, still in his embrance.

He looked down at her and broke up the embrance. Karl smiled at her once again and grabbed her hand to lead her to the couch that was in Lisa's room. He let her to sit first.

-"I'm going to, and I want to explain everything but we need to calm down first so that we can really talk about what happened. Why don't you take a shower and get some comfortable clothes, instead of that uniform? While I prepared some tea for us" Karl told Lisa. She nodded and left his hand and saw how he was walking and leaving the room. When Karl left the room Lisa sighed. She was afraid all this could be a dream or that maybe she has lost her mind, but decided to push those thoughts away in order to enjoy her shower. Lisa went to her closet, got a nightgown and got in the bathroom.

Karl letf the room and was walking to the kitchen when saw a photograph. Suddely he stopped and went to the bookshefl where Lisa placed the photo where She and Karl were ; they took that photo a day before he left the Earth to go Mar's Base. At the image Karl got a weird smile in his face and took the photo in his right hand."I knew she didn't forget about me. This is going to be more funny and easier than I thought." Karl thought at the time that evil smile appeared in his face and left the photo to its original place. Then he continued his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Claudia and Rick left Lisa's place without saying a word and began to walk through the hall.

Claudia was worried about her friend, after all if Karl didn't have a good explanation or reason to be missing all this time this could destroy for complete to Lisa in an emotional way. "But does Lisa still love him? Till we arrived to Breetais ship she had feelings for Rick. "Ohh!" Claudia was thinking when turned to see that Rick was still walking besides her, and she noticed that he was lost in his own thoughts just like she was some seconds ago.

Rick was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets, lost in his thoughts trying to understand what have happened, as if these events could change his life.

-"What a incredible thing happened. Her fiancé is alive! I guess nobody woul have imagine this could happen, not even her. She should be very happy, but she wasn't. I never thought people's gossips hurt her in that deep way." Rick was thinking whe Claudia's voice took him out of his thoughts.

- "Well it seems this also took us in shock, didn't it? Claudia said to try to get Ricks attention.

This words cought Rick's attention and inmediately looked at Claudia's face.

- "Uh..Sorry, did you say something? Rick asked.

When Rick looked at Claudia she could see the disbelief and loss in his eyes. "How could this affect him so much?" Maybe she was right and he has feelings for Lisa. "But now, with all this, do they have an opportunity with Karl in the middle of them?" Claudia thought.

- I said that is incredible what happened, so much that this affected even us. Don't you think so? Claudia answered.

- "Yeah, I think so. But how could this happen?" Rick asked Claudia with discouragement.

- "Have no idea. I am as impressed as you. " Claudia repleid.

Claudia and Rick continued walking without saying a word, and some more steps Rick heard Claudia talking.

- "Poor Lisa she must be very confused. I just can't imagine the mix emotions she has right now." Were Claudia's words.

- "What do you mean? I thoughtt the only feeling she could have is happiness." Rick said, once again, looking at the ground.

- "I meant she should be really happy, missing Karl was everything she did for so many years that should be as a gift to her that he came back alive. But imagine find out someone you thought was death, someone you loved as much as Lisa did loved Karl. Thinking he was death, crying and suffering because of his death for several years and then discovered he wasn't death . She could think that was wasting her life no reason for, torturing herself with something that never happened. Also she could think that Karl doesn't love her because he never looked for her despite he was alive. Well, at least, I would think so." Claudia explained to Rick. At this moment they have already stopped walking.

Rick was nodding while he was listening Claudia's words. Since Karl's appereance Rick just thought about Lisa's happiness and that they two were going to be together just as they were before Karl dissapeared. "After all Lisa must love Karl very much, because everywhere she stayed in a mission always bring with her a photograp where she and Karl appeared together." Was his fisrt thoughtt but he never did think about the reason Karl could dissapeared and left Lisa alone all this years.

- "And who knows. They have grown up and have changed, they aren't the kids that fell in love for each other. They were just teenagers and now they're adults. We don't know what Karl has in mind and heart, nor Lisa." Claudia's words took back Rick's attention.

- "Eh? Do you think they are not going to get together again? Rick asked with disbelief.

- "Well I would really like to know, but it's dificult trying to think about it with all this shock, it will be better if we analyze the situation when we all calm dawn." Claudia said.

- "Clauida? eh...I..well... I know it's not of my business, but could you talk to me about their relationship?" Rick ask ashamed.

- "Why? I meant you and Lisa are friends, at least that's what I thought...She never talk to you about Karl?" Claudia replied at Rick's unexpected request.

- "Uh... well she told me about his death and that she missed him. She also told me about how Kyle looks like him and that's why some day she felt attracted by Kyle. But that's all she told me about him". Rick answered.

- "Oh...I thought Lisa told you more as you talk frequetly with her" Claudia said.

Rick thought inmediatly about all the times Lisa and he met and all they talked about was Minmei. He never asked to Lisa about her life or her feelings and he felt guilty at the realization that although if Lisa was his friend he never care about her, the only thing he cared about was his frustation by not being able to be with Mimei, and he felt really bad when realized it. Suddenly he felt the need not only to know about Lisa and Karl's relationship, but also he wanted to know everything about Lisa's life.

- "Please Claudia, I would really like to know more about it. Maybe if I know more I could help her to handle this situation, I really appreciate Lisa and I want to help her if it's need." Rick begged to Claudia.

- "O.k. Hunter, let's go to my place and there we can talk" Claudia said amazed for the sudden interest Rick apparentely had to know about Lisa's life.

Rick nodded and walk next to Claudia to her place. After some couple of minutes of walking they arrive to Claudia's quarter. Claudia opened the door and let Rick to get in.

- "Take a seat Rick, while I prepare some tea." Claudia said.

Rick went to the couch an sat, for some unknown reason he felt the ugercy to know everything about Lisa.

* * *

Lisa left from bathroom and saw Karl was already sat in the couch of her bedroom waiting for her. When he saw her leaving a smile appeared in his face and Lisa smiled back. She still couldn't believe that Karl were alive. So there was still disbelief in her eyes.

- "The tea is ready, but I prepared something to eat too, cause I thought you could be probably hungry. You didn't eat anything last night and it's almost going to dawn. So why don't we go to the kitchen and eat a kind of early breakfast" Karl told Lisa.

Lisa just nodded, for some reason she doesn't feel able to talk. Karl stood up from the couch and grabbed Lisa's hand and they walked to the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen Lisa saw the table was already set, there was a pair of coups of tea, bread and eggs. Karl took the chair to let Lisa sit and whe she sat Karl took his seat next to her.

- "Thanks... Karl"... When Lisa heard his name came out of her mouth she felt weird. Then she took a peace of bread and spread some jam. That was everything she ate. Karl didn't move and didn't say anything, he was fascinating just staring at Lisa. But he knew Lisa was waiting for the answers to her questions.

- "Lizzie, I know you want to know why I dissapeared all this years, but you are weak and in shock. Please let's rest and leave this conversation for later. I promise I will tell you everything you want to know." Karl said.

- "I think...maybe you're right." Lisa replied.

- "Fine, but please let me stay her. I'll sleep in the couch, and I won't bother you, I promise. It's just that I don't want you to be alone tonight.

Lisa hesitated for a minute, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to let him sleep in her quarter, altough he sleep in the couch. But Lisa couldn't resist to the pleading of those eyes.

-"O.k. Karl, I'll bring you a blancket and a pillow." She got up and went to her room to get the stuff Karl would need to sleep in the livingroom.

* * *

Rick was wondering about Lisa's life that didn't notice the time had past.

- "Here you have" Claudia said while placing the cups of tea in the table. "Come here" .

Rick stood up and walked srtaight to the table took a chair a sat up. Claudia sat infront of Rick and gave him his cup of tea.

Rick took a sip of his tea and later on he turned his head to face Claudia. She noticed Rick's glance but didn't look at him, she just took her cup and took a sip of her tea.

- "So, are you gonna tell me or what?" Rick asked with some kind of desesperation.

Claudia didn't know what to think about the sudden interest Rick showed about to know Lisa's life.

- "Calm dawn Hunter, better let me know what's that you want to know about Lisa's Life with such a desesperation." Claudia said.

Rick hesitated and blushed when realized Claudia noticed his urgency to know about Lisa's life. But suddenly he started to ask.

- "they were very in loved and happy, weren't they ?" Rick asked.

- "You mean Lisa and Karl?" Claudia replied and Rick nodded. "Uh...I think so...When I met Lisa, Karl has already died, at least that's what we thought. I didn't bear witness their relation ship." Claudia replied

- "I thought you two have been friends for many years" Rick told Claudia.

- "Well you are right. But I met Lisa when we both were asigned to the SDF-1, and Karl was supposed to be death by that time, he was the reason for Lisa to get in the RDF, she just wanted to reach him in Mars Base. Roy met her before cause they were partners in the RDF academy" Claudia said.

- "I see. So don't you know if she was different when Karl was _alive_?" Rick asked

- "What do you meant by _different_?" Claudia answered and Rick could noticed some anger in her voice.

- "Please don't be mad. What I meant ...well is that she is very closed sometimes and doesn't let everybody to care about her. You know what I mean Claudia" Rick replied.

- "Uh... do you want to know if she was an embittered?" Claudia asked and Rick could see the anger in her eyes.

-"My god! how is it possible that after all these years Rick hasn't seen the real Lisa. It's incredible how blind this man could be some times." Claudia though.

- " No Claudia! Please don't think so. It's just... that... some times Lisa seems to live just to work, and that's all." Rick answered inmediately.

-" Well maybe you think that because you really don't know her. I can believe it, I really thought you were friends."

Rick felt really ashamed whit last Claudia's sentence. Because he knew he really didn't know Lisa as a person just as a partner and as the one who could hear all the problems he has with Minmei.

- "Earth calling to Captain Hunter" Claudia said when she noticed Rick was lost in his thoughts.

- "Eh?... Sorry Claudia did you say something?" Rick asked.

- "Yes Rick it's time to go to sleep a little cause in some hours we have to present in the Bridge at first hour. Why don't we continue this conversation another time?" Claudia replied.

- "Sorry Claudia, I didn't realize what time it is. You're right, let's leave this conversation for a better moment. I better going to sleep now, cause I always have problems to wake up early morning." Rick got up from his chair and headed to the door. "thank's for everything and good ninght Claudia" Rick said before he leave from Claudia's quarter.

* * *

To be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _Hi, First I want to apologize with those ones that were waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, but I haven't had an easy time. Someone very close to me died so I was in no mood to write. When I finished this chapter I realized writing this story is a good therapy to help to carry my loss, so maybe the next chapter it's going to be posted sooner than this one.

I want to thank to Shizuka-naTenshi and to Sanien for taking the time to read my story and of course for your reviews. I Also want to thank to everyone who sent a mail. THANKS! It's rewarding to know someone it's reading this work.

I hope to know what anyone else think about this story.

Please, enjoy it!

Disclaimer—Robotech or it's characters does not belong to me... All references to Robotech and its' characters belong to Harmony Gold, Inc. I just write this as a hobby.

**

* * *

**

Waiting for You

**Part II**

The mission to take the control of the Robotech Factory Satellite had been a success and Breetai with the rest of the crew transported the facility back to Earth. But before the crew could walk on the Earth, they would have to wait a pair of days due to they had to analyze at great length the Factory's facilities.

* * *

It was 7 AM and Rick left from his quarter, he rushed to go to the conference room cause there was a meeting with the crew and he was late cause he had never been an early riser. Moreover, the night before he didn't sleep well; he went to bed at dawn and the only thing he could think about was the image of Lisa kissing Karl Riber, and that bothered him during a couple of hours before he could sleep.

When Rick arrived to the conference room he saluted and took a seat next to Max, then he started to look for Lisa. For a strange reason he was very worried about her and he felt the need to see her and to know how she was and how she felt after Karl's reappearance. Also he felt the need to support her. "After all we are friends, right?" Rick tought.

In the conference room were Claudia, Max, Miriya, Exedor, Breetai , Karl and next to Karl a strange man was seated. But Rick couldn't find Lisa in the room, and this seemed weird to him cause she was never late, quite the opposite she had always been the first one who arrives for a meeting. "What a strange thing, Lisa is never late." Rick thought. Later he wondered about Karl's presence in the meeting, and he also wanted to know who the man next to Riber was. Rick was thinking about this when a voice attracted his attention.

- "Well, now that Captain Hunter has arrived, we are ready to start this meeting." Breetai announced.

- "Wait a minute! What about Captain Hayes? I mean, she hasn't arrived yet." A surprised Rick said. He couldn't believe they were not going to wait for Lisa to start the meeting.

- "She's not coming, Captain Hunter." Breetai answered.

- "Why!" Rick replied with surprise and concern; currently he got up from his seat. Rick couldn't believe it, for all the years he had known Lisa, she had never missed a single meeting, not even if she was sick and less due to personal matters. He started to worry about her, but Rick knew that Lisa would have a hard personnal matter to solve, maybe the hardest in her life, cause a day before Karl Riber reappeared alive. Rick thought that now he undesrtood the importance of Karl Riber in Lisa's life.

Some seconds later Rick felt a hand in his right shoulder and Rick came back to the reality and turned to see it was Max. With his eyes, Max told him to calm down so Rick took notice of this and sat down again. Then he realized everybody was staring at him with amazement. "I mean, she's the most important person in this mission after Commander Breetai" Rick said trying to cover up the concern he showed up for Lisa.

-"Captain Hunter, let me tell you Captain Hayes was not feeling quite herself to come to work today." This time was Karl who spoke.

Rick turned to look at Karl, and there was anger in his eyes. He didn't like Karl did meddle in the conversation he was having with Breetai. Rick had mixed emotions on the one hand he didn't like to talk to Karl, though he didn't know why, and on the other hand he really wanted to know about Lisa. So he tried to put his mind at rest to find out what happened with Lisa.

- "Why? Is she sick? Did something happened to her?" Rick asked as calmly as he could.

- "Don't worry Captain Hunter, She is only tired and a little weak, nothing serious . She only needs some time to rest, so you don't need to be so worried at all". Karl answered sarcastically.

Rick didn't like the way Karl answered his questions and he felt unconfortable with the idea of having to ask a strange person about Lisa's health or life. Even though he was Lisa's fiancé, Karl was never by her side. Rick was very displeased with this situation cause it seemed as if he were out of Lisa's life an that "scares me?" He thought confused.

-"Are you sure?" Rick asked with anger. He really didn't like see this _Karl_ so close to Lisa.

-"Yes Captain, I spent the whole night in her quarter and when I left her this morning she was just tired and weak." Karl replied and smirked when he noticed that his words were a shock to everybody in the room and specially to Rick.

Rick didn't like what he heard. He couldn't believe Lisa spent the whole night with that man. But he remembered Karl was Lisa's fiancé and thought that it was normal. The problem is that, for any strange reason, this situation was bothering him too much.

- "Gentlemen, let's begin with the meeting, please. We have a lot of work to do." Breetai said.

- "Sure Commander, I'm sorry for the interruption" Karl apologized with Breetai.

- "It's ok Captain. I know Captain Hayes is important for all of you. But now let's continue with this meeting. First I want to congratulate you for the successful mission all of you achieved yesterday by taking the Robotech Factory Satellite. Specially I want to congratulate lieutenant Miriya Parino and lieutenant Maximillian Stearling, lieutenants you did a great job. Now I understand why Admiral Gloval is so proud of you." Breetai said.

- "Thanks, but we just did our job" Max answered staring at Karl for a minute.

Max watched Karl for a moment and he thought Karl looked like a good person and he wanted to know why it seemed Rick didn't like this man. He also wondered about what it was supposed to mean that speech Karl said about he spent the night with Lisa. "What does this man have to do with Lisa?" Max wondered.

- "Now, I want to introduce you to Captain Karl Riber and Captain Thomas Ashcroft." Breetai said at the moment that Karl and the strange man that was seated next to Karl stood up to salute and then they sat down again.

Everybody turned to look at them, and checked them. They didn't know why they haven't heard anything about this Captains before. They were almost in their thirties and they were using uniforms that looked a bit like Roy's one, but Karl's pants and his turtleneck shirt were black, and Thomas's pants and his turtleneck shirt were dark green. Karl was fair-skinned, tall, had brown hair and brown eyes. Thomas was fair-skinned, tall, had black hair and green eyes. They were very good-looking men.

Claudia, Miriya and Max thought they seemed to be good persons. But Rick didn't like them, he didn't know why but there was something in their eyes that scared him.

While everybody were looking at them Breetai continued speaking. "They arrived a day before you did, from the Earth." Breetai commented. "Captain Riber and Captain Ashcroft are in charge of technological reports."

- "Why did nobody tell us about their participation in this mission?" A surprised Claudia asked. She knew the only person who could send them was Goval but that means Gloval knew Karl didn't die in Mars. Claudia felt very confused with that idea.

- "Admiral Gloval asked me for not to tell you about their involvement in the mission till today. But I don't know his reasons." Breetai replied.

This words confirmed Claudia's suspicion and after all her confusion she remembered Gloval loved Lisa as if she were his daughter , that he was a wise man and he must had a very good reason to keep in secret Karl's situation.

Contrary to what Claudia was thinking Rick couldn't believed nor understand what Breetai said. "Riber was alive, living on the Eearth and Gloval knew it! Why didn't he tell anything to Lisa? I thought he was fond of her." Rick thought.

- "Wait a minute." Miriya said. "Technological reports are Dr. Lang's work, why didn't he come to carry them out?

- "Dr. Lang requested Captain Riber and Captain Ashcroft were in charge and Admiral Gloval supported his request. I think that's enough to trust them". Breetai answered.

Claudia, Miriya, Rick and Max looked very confused with this situation. First nobody told them about Riber and Ashcroft's participation in the mission. Second they don't understand why Admiral Gloval and Dr. Lang trusted so much in Riber and Ashcroft to put them in charge of technological part in this mission and to keep in secret their participation. Third they didn't know why Riber and Ashcroft were such a good scientists and nobody heard about them before in the RDF.

- "Well now let's start with the work". Breetai said. "Take the control of the Robotech Factory Satellite is a difficult task we have to do. That's why we are having this meeting. Exedor is going to explain you the way everyone is going to participate in this task.

Exedor opened his folder and started to say what everyone was going to do.

- "Captain Riber and Captain Ashcroft are going to check all the technology there is in the factory. Captain Riber is going to develope a general report about the technology we will find in the factory in order to explain to Admiral Gloval and Dr. Lang the actual conditions of the Robotech Factory Satellite and its technology. Captain Ashcroft is going to assist Captain Riber with the report." It was the first assignment Exedor set.

- "Now let's see, lieutenant Miriya and Captain Grant are going to check the Robotech Factory Satellite's bridge control to check how it works and to make a report for Captain Hayes about what you found there. Cause she is the one who is going to deliver the final report to Admiral Gloval. Finally Captain Hunter and lieutenant Sterling you two will go with us so that you can write a report about what you saw, related to the spacecrafts." Exedor assigned the tasks everybody must to do to control the factory as soon as posible. "We'll wait here for you at 1400 hours to start to check on the Robotech Factory Satellite , and we'll come back at 2100 hours".

- "Thanks Exedor" Breetai said while Exedor was getting up from his seat and turned on a screen. " Now I'm going to explain you what the Robotech Factory Satellite is and we're going to give you an outline about everything you surely will find there.

* * *

The meeting last about 3 hours and when it finished the first ones in leaving were Exedor and Breetai, behind them Miriya and Claudia left. The two women were talking about going to visit Lisa before they leave to the Robotech Factory Satellite.

Max stayed inside the conference room staring at Rick. Max knew the way Rick looked at Karl was strange cause during the whole meeting Rick couldn't take his eyes off Karl and looked daggers at him. Max wanted to know why Rick was acting so strangely. He also noticed Karl did the same with Rick, but Karl was very discreet.

Rick didn't notice Max was still in the conference room, because all his attention was focus in Karl Riber and Thomas Ashcroft. It seemed as if Rick were trying to inquire why he didn't like those two men.

Karl and Thomas were talking about their job in the Robotech Factory Satellite; some minutes later they decided to leave from the conference room to talk about their job in Mark's quarter and to have lunch. They were in the door way when Karl stopped suddenly, turned to look at Rick and called him out.

- "Hey, Captain Hunter! I had no idea that you worry so much about Captain Hayes. I can see you are very interested in her. Please, let me thank you for your concern , but now I'm here to take care of her, so you don't need to worry about her anymore. What happens to her it's no concern of yours" Karl told Rick and stayed there as if he were waiting for an answer.

Rick blushed immediately whe he heard Karl's words. He didn't know what to answer or to say and he hated Karl's tone of voice cause what Karl said sounded as a warning. "Lisa it's only my friend that's why I care for her" It's all Rick could say and he felt anger whe saw Karl smirked and left from the conference room.

- Damn! He is right. Why am I so worried about Lisa? I mean she's just a friend, a dear friend, but... I can't stop the need of wanting to take care of her, to protect her, why? Rick wondered.

- "Hey boss are you ok? You looked as if you were in shock or something like that. Max told Rick knowing Rick didn't notice his presence.

Rick turned surprised by Max's voice. "Max! I thought you have already gone, since when are you here?

- "I never left, but you didn't answer my question, are you ok, Rick?" Max asked once again.

- "Sure Max, Why the question?" Rick asked a little nervous. He was afraid of Max could notice that Riber's words bothered him.

- "Well you were lost in thoughts the complete meeting and I would say Captain Riber and Captain Hayes, they have something to do with that." Max said.

- "I have no idea what you are talking about Max" Rick replied angrily.

- "Let's see, you are mad, very mad for a strange reason. Besides if your glance could kill, Captain Riber would be dead right now." Max answered smiling.

Rick was taken off guard. He never thought it was so obvious he didn't like Karl. "I didn't find it amusing. And I guess you lost your mind Max, I have no reasons to dislike Riber" It was all Rick could utter to try to cover up his dislike for Karl.

-"Not even Lisa?" Max asked. He knew Rick had feelings for Lisa and that Rick was so infatuated with Minmey that he didn't want to accept those feelings. Riber's words, about he spent the night before with Lisa, maybe got to Rick felt jelous about Karl and Lisa's relationship.

- "Why do you ask that, Max?" Rick replied in panic.

- "Maybe due to the face you made when Captain Riber said he spent the night with Lisa." Max said.

- "What face? I don't know what you're talking about Max." Rick said trying to defend himself from Max words.

- "Come on, boss! You know perfectly what I mean" Max said smiling.

- "No I don't " Rick said trying to sound hurt.

- "Ok boss, whatever you say." Max said and smirked "By the way, do you know what Riber has to do with Lisa?"

- "He is... her fiancé" A downhearted Rick said.

- What! Her fiancé? But I never saw him before with her. When...eh...I mean...How.. did it happened? Max said amazed and he realized why Rick didn't like Karl and vice versa "Maybe Captain Riber has noticed what Rick feels for Lisa." Max thought

-"It's a long story Max" Rick answered.

Max noticed Rick didn't like this situation but he thought trying to make that Rick talk about this situation, he could get Rick realize what he felt for Lisa it's what made Rick felt ill at ease with Karl's presence.

- "Hey, why don't we go to check on Dana and later we have the lunch together?" Max suggested to Rick.

Rick doubted for a moment his answered, cause he thought he was going to see Lisa when the meeting finished, but after Karl's words he thought it was better to wait to see Lisa, because probably Karl was going to be with her. "Sure, that sounds good to me." Rick answered.

- "Great, so let's go" Max said cheerfully.

Rick and Max left from the conference room and they headed for Max's quarter.

_

* * *

It was Lisa's seventh birthday and her parents made a big party to celebrate it. The place was full of people, her parents' friends, most of them were adults. One of the guests was Richard Riber a good Admiral Hayes's friend and one of the richest men in the United Kingdom. With Richard Riber were his wife, Nicole, and his son Karl . Karl was twelve years old and he seemed to be a good boy._

_Admiral Hayes introduce Richard's family to Lisa . Lisa's father asked Lisa to introduce Karl to everyone in the party. Lisa and Karl spent the night together and they thought they liked each other._

_Lisa went with Karl to the garden, but at that moment they were older. Lisa and Karl were teenagers. They walked through the garden and stopped beside a tree. Next to that tree Riber told Lisa that he was in love with her and he kissed her for the first time. When they stopped kissing, Karl looked at Lisa intently and told her he was leaving to Mars the next week and he asked her to marry him._

_Riber was proposing to Lisa when a voice attracted her attention, she turned in the opposite direction where Karl was to look at the man who called her out; the man delivered a letter to Lisa. The letter said that Karl Riber had died in Mars but Lisa couldn't believe it cause Karl was there, next to her. Lisa turned to look at Karl but he wasn´t there anymore, sorrow overwhelmed her, she didn't understand what was happening._

_Lisa ran into the house and was looking for Karl when she crashed into someone. Lisa apologized with the person she crashed into, she rose her head to see who the person was and she found Rick's face. He was looking at her strangely._

_- "Hey you, old sourpuss, be careful! You could hurt me" Rick told Lisa angrily_

_Lisa didn't like the way Rick talked to her, she felt hurt by his words, but in this moment was more important for her to find out what happened to Karl. " Rick, have you seen Karl? I need to see him."_

_- "Sure Lisa, I saw him a moment ago, he was running away from you." Rick said derisively._

_- "From me? But why? I don't understand." Lisa asked confused._

_- "Come on Lisa! Do you really think somebody would like to be by your side, with an old sourpuss and an embittered woman like you? Of course no one would like to be with you, that's why Karl left you. Rick replied._

_- "Rick! why do you talk to me in that way? Why are you telling me such a horrible things?" Lisa said while some tears started to fall from her eyes, cause the man she was in love with, he thought she was an unsavoury woman and that broke her heart._

_- "Oh Lizzie, don't exaggerate! Hunter is right, he's just telling you the truth. Why do you think I left you?" Karl was the one who spoke. Lisa recognized immediately his voice and turned to looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't understand why Karl was telling her those things too, cause he was suppose to be in love with her._

_Karl continue talking "Hunter is right when he said no one would like to be by your side, you know. I mean, look at you, you are ugly, old, boring, embittered. Who would want a woman like you by his side?"_

_- "Of course no one. " Rick answered._

_- "You see Lisa. I know you are in love with Hunter, but imagine, if I couldn't stay by your side that once in my life I loved you. Do you think a man like Hunter would love you if he has a woman, a real woman like Minmei?"_

_Lisa was crying by the moment Karl stopped talking. She felt hurt, cause she knew that Rick and Karl were right and now she understood why nobody wanted to be by her side._

Lisa woke up, she was startled, was sweating and she was breathless with excitement. She sat up immediately to try to get her breath back. She rubbed her eyes to opened them for complete. She tried to focus her eyes to have a clear view.

Lisa tried to calm down by breathing deeply; she wiped the sweat from her forehead and try to reach the lamp that was placed on the night stand that was next to her bed.

When Lisa turned on the light, she realized she was in Breetai's ship. She was so distressed due to the nightmare that she had just awaken from, that she forgot where she was. Then she understood it was a bad dream. Lisa remembered that horrible nightmare she had and started to cry cause she knew that nightmare just showed the reality.

Lisa felt confused and hurt by the things Rick and Karl told her in her nightmare, cause she thought they were right. She wasn´t the kind of woman that any man would want to share his life. Then she remembered the night before Karl turned up alive, but she doubt once again about Karl's reappearance. Lisa felt scared with the idea of she dreamt it all and that if she left from her room she would realize Karl was really dead. Even though she felt scared with that idea, Lisa got up from her bed, to go to see if Karl was still in the living room, but she felt dizzy and weak so Lisa leaned against the wall to assist herself to go out the room. This situation was very weird to her cause there was no reason so that she feels so weak and dizzy. But she thought to be afraid of finding out Riber was really dead got her in that condition.

Lisa arrived to the living room and saw that Riber wasn't there. This situation sent a chill down her spine. But she calmed down when saw a note next to a photo where She and Karl were together. Lisa took the note and read it.

"_Lizzie, I had to go to a meeting , I didn't want to wake you. Please don't worry, Commander Breetai understand perfectly our situation, so the only think you have to worry about is resting. I have a lot of work to do and also I'm going to look around in the Robotech Factory Satellite for making some reports. I'll come back at night cause I know we have to talk. _

_PS. The breakfast is waiting for you in the microwave._

_Love, Karl"_

Lisa heaved a sigh of relief, after she read Karl's note and a smiled appeared in her face. Now she was sure she hadn't lost her mind and it was amazing that Karl was back.

* * *

Lisa headed for the kitchen to have breakfast when somebody knock at her door. She went to open it and when she did open the door Miraya and Claudia appeared. Lisa smiled at them and invited them to pass to her quarter.

- " Hi girls it's good to see you! Come in, please" Lisa said.

Claudia was amazed by Lisa's look. Lisa looked very pale, she had big bags under her eyes and it was really strange that Lisa was still wearing a nightgown at this time of the day. It seemed as if Lisa were sick.

- "Hi Honey, Are you feeling fine?" Claudia asked with concern and Lisa noticed.

- "Yes Claudia, Why the question?" Lisa replied

- "Well Lisa, you look terrible and it's really strange that you're still in nightclothes at midday" Claudia answered.

- "Midday! It cant' be, I never sleep that much. I thought it was ear...lier" Was the last thing Lisa could say before she started to fall. Miriya held Lisa and Claudia helped Miriya to take Lisa to the couch. There Lisa sat and Claudia sat next to her. Lisa didn't faint , she just felt too dizzy to keep her balance. But Lisa's situation made Claudia and Miriya were extremely worried about her.

- "Lisa, What's wrong with you? " Claudia asked holding Lisa's hand.

- "I don't know Claudia, I just woke up feeling this way" Lisa answered.

- "Maybe it's cause you stayed up late and for all tha happened yesterday. I can say for sure you didn't sleep well and maybe all this situation overwhelmed you too much." Claudia said.

- "You must be right Claudia, what's more I haven't eaten anything yet." Lisa replied, but this situation seemed very weird to her.

The night before Lisa didn't stayed awoken long time. Lisa just drank a cup of tea that Karl prepared for her and talked with him for short time. Lisa remembered she just felt strangely the urgent need of sleeping so she went to bed and didn't care about anything that happened that day, and she fell sleep immediately.

- "Well lady, what are you waiting for, let's eat something" Clauida said trying to sound cheerful.

- "Ok Claudia, let's go to the kitchen." Lisa replied.

Lisa with Miriya and Claudia´s help stood up from the couch and they went to the kitchen to eat something. Claudia heated the meal Karl left in the microwave, the three women ate it and started to talk. After Lisa ate some of her food, she had a better look.

- "You know Lisa, I think you are weak due to the intense physical activity you had last night. And it must be really intese because you never misses to work." Miriya told Lisa and smile.

- "Miriya, What do you mean by intense physical activity?" Lisa asked confused.

- "Come on Lisa, you don't have to hide it. Everybody knows you spent the whole night with Captain Riber. Though I don't understand this situation, I was sure you were in love with Rick. Micronians, you're so complicated " Miriya said perfectly normally and took a sip from her coffee.

Miriya's words made Lisa to blush. Lisa was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe what Miriya said, but worse she didn't know which of the two assertions, Miriya said, shocked her more. The one about everybody knew Karl slept in her quarter or the other about she loves Rick was so obvious, that even Miriya had noticed it.

- " I agree with Miriya. Lisa, I didn't tought the reconciliation with Karl would happen so fast, but it's ok." Claudia said and laughed cause she noticed that Lisa was very ashamed.

- "Uh...well...I mean, yes Karl slept here but in the couch not with me, and I don't know why you say I'm in love with Rick, Miriya." Lisa answered.

- "Sure Lisa" Miriya replied and smirked.

Lisa didn't know what to answered, so she changed the subject. "Eh... how did the mission go?" Lisa asked nerviosamente

- "It was a success, but don't change the subject Lisa" Claudia said.

- " Claudia is right Lisa, now tell us who is that Riber you slept with? Miriya asked with inquisitiveness.

Lisa blushed once again and answered trying to sound angry. " I didn't sleep with Karl, Miriya. About who he is, well..." Lisa sighed. "He was my fiancé".

- "What! But you never talked about him and I had never seen him before. Why didn't you tell us about him?" Miriya asked amazed due to what Lisa told her about Karl.

- " I though he was dead and to talk about him used to hurt". Lisa replied and sighed once again.

Miriya didn't want to bother Lisa anymore so this time she was who changed the subject. " We're going to look aroun in the Robotech Factory Satellite after lunch; there is too much work to do."

- "Yes, I know. I would like to go with you but I don't feel very good. I hope tomorrow I can go to work". Lisa said.

- "Take it easy, Lisa. The most important thing is your health, the rest can wait." Claudia replied.

- "I guess you're right Claudia. I think if I rest and I calm down to try to assimilate what happened yesterday will make me feel better." Lisa said.

Miriya, Claudia and Lisa continued talking, for several minutes, about the Robotech Factory Satellite and the work they have to do there, till Claudia and Miriya realized it was time to go and to get prepared for their tasks.

- "We have to go Lisa, I have to check some things with Exedor and Miriya has to go to see if Dana is fine." Claudia was telling to Lisa at the same time that the three woman stood up and walked to the door. But I see you tomorrow to talk about Karl."

- "Ok. Claudia and thanks for coming girls" Lisa said. At this moment Claudia, Miriya and Lisa were standing in the door way.

Clauida opened the door to leave and turned back to face Lisa once more. "Take care Honey."

Lisa gave Claudia an appreciative smile. "Sure, Claudia, see you tomorrow girls!".

Miriya and Claudia left from Lisa's quarter. Lisa left to wave goodbye to Claudia and Miriya and when she saw they were moving away, Lisa went into the house and closed the door. She started to feel better so she decided to take a shower.

* * *

Lisa was heading to the bathroom to take a shower, when somebody knocked at her door. She thought that Claudia or Miriya had forgotten something. Lisa smiled and went to open the door.

The smile disappeared from Lisa's face whe she saw other person standing in front of her. "Rick!" She was really amazed by Rick's presence

After the meeting, the crew had in the morning, Rick went to Max's quarter and he spent some time with Max and Dana. When Rick was making his way towards his quarter, he saw Karl and Thomas went into a quarter; Rick thought Karl was going to stay for a long time with Thomas, so he belived it was a good oportunity to see Lisa. He wanted to know how she was and he wanted to feel that he was still part of Lisa's life.

Rick noticed his presence surprised Lisa and he didn't know what to say. " Hi ...Lisa" Was all he could uttered.

Rick came from Max's quarter, and during the time it took him to arrive Lisa's quarter, Rick just thought about what he wanted to say to Lisa , but now that she was in front of him, he just forgot all the things he wanted to tell her. He was very nervous, cause he knew that he was a jerk when he refused to kiss Lisa a day before, and he was afraid of Lisa being still angry with him.

Lisa saw that Rick seemed to be nervous and this situation was very strange, cause Rick always looked secure. Lisa was trying to understand why Rick was behaving in that way when she realized she didn't answer Rick's greeting. "Hi...Rick."

- " Can I go in or are you busy?" Rick asked trying to defuse the situation.

- " I'm sorry Rick, please come in" Lisa replied.

When Rick was entering to Lisa's quarter she remembered that Rick refused to kiss her a day before and she thoguht that was the reason for which Rick seemed to be so ashamed.

Lisa felt hurt again when she remembered that Rick didn't want to kiss her, she also remembered her nightmare. She knew that she was an unsavoury woman, and of course Lisa knew Rick had a crush on Minmei so it wasn't Rick's fault he didn't want to kiss her, and there wasn't a reason to reproach Rick for his attitude with her. Though Rick hurt her, Lisa was an expert in hiding her feelings and she could feign indifference, she could behave perfectly normally.

- "Lisa? Are you fine?" Rick asked with concern.

Rick had already entered to Lisa's quarter, but Lisa didn't move. She stayed next to the door, with her hand on the doorknob and she seemed to be lost in thoughts.

- "Eh...?" Was all Lisa could say, cause she was daydreaming.

- "Are you ok?" Rick asked once again.

-" Yes, I'm fine. " Lisa replied, while she closed the door and walked towards Rick, she stopped some steps away from him."What can I do for you, Rick?" Lisa asked, cause she was curious to know why Rick had gone to see her.

- " Nothing, Lisa. I just came here to see how you are. I know it was a big shock for you to find out Riber is alive. So I wanted to know if there's something I can do for you. Besides Riber told me you didn't feel very well." Rick answered honestly, cause he was really worried about her.

Lisa was surprised by Rick's words. She would have nerver thought Karl told Rick she was feeling bad, cause there wasn't a reason for Karl to say that. Lisa didn't feel very well but Karl didn't know it.

- "Thanks for worrying about me, and for coming to see if I need something, but I'm fine Rick." Lisa told him.

- "Are you sure?" Rick asked, because he could see Lisa looked as if she were ill and he noticed Lisa was still in nightclothes .

- "Yes, I'm... overawed with yesterday events, but I'm fine. Rick take a seat, please." Lisa replied.

Rick sat in the couch without taking his eyes off Lisa. He was worried it wasn't nomarl that Lisa looked so weak. Rick felt the need of taking care of her, but he felt out of place and sad when he remembered that Karl was there to take care of Lisa due to the photo that was placed on the bookshefl where Lisa and Karl were together. Rick thought that she was not going to need him any more and he didn't like that.

Lisa sat next to Rick and she saw concern and sadness in Rick's eyes. She thought that maybe Rick really care about her, but she couldn't understand the sadness she could see in his eyes. For a moment they looked at each other and they seemed to be lost in the other's eyes.

Rick broke the eye contact so that he can talk "Lisa...Uh...I want...I need to apologize about what happened yesterday...I."

- "What are you talking about?" Lisa replied confused; she didn't know what Rick was talking about, cause she lost herself, for a moment, in those beautiful baby blue eyes, cause every time she looks at them, they mesmerize her and take her out of reality .

Rick was very nervous he didn't want to remind Lisa that he refused to kiss her. But he need to apoligize and to try to explain his reasons to refuse. " I... am sorry cause I refused to kiss you yesterday. Lisa it had nothing to do with you. I refused cause I don't like the RDF treat us as if we were objects, we are human beings. We have feelings and I felt as if they were trying to control them. I didn't want you to feel unconfortable, cause maybe you didn't want to kiss me and all those feelings were the reasons to refuse to kiss you. I don't know if you undesrtand what I mean?"

- "It's ok Rick, you don't need to apoligize. It's very unconfortable that someone force you to do something you don't want. I know you're in love with Minmei and force you to kiss someone else you don't even like must make the situation more difficult." Lisa said trying not to sound hurt.

- "What are you talking about Lisa? Minmei has nothing to do with this. You're a beautiful woman and kissing you isn't a sacrifice. What I meant is that the RDF controls everything about us, our lifes, our time and I think is unfair the RDF play with our feelings by forcing us to kiss anyone." Rick replied. But he knew that the real reason to refused to kiss Lisa was that he was afraid of he like too much to kiss her again. He knew Lisa was a very beautiful woman, but she was just his friend and to take advantage of Breetai's order wouldn't have been fair ; moreover he thought he was in love with Minmei and he had to be faithful with his feelings. All those thoughts made him feel it was wrong to kiss Lisa.

Lisa was impressed by Rick words. She couldn't believe he said that she was beautiful and that he wouldn't bother to kiss her. Lisa didn't know what to think, she didn't understand why Rick was apologizing and saying those things, cause he was not the kind of man who used to regret for what he had said and less the kind of man who apologizes. What she knew it's that he was honest.

- "You don't have to worry about it, Rick. I know what you're talking about, though I don't agree with you. We are soldiers and our duty is to do anything to reach our goal. But it's ok, I know what you mean."

Rick couldn't take his eyes off Lisa, and he was wondering why she looked sad. "Lisa are you fine?"

- "Yes, I have already told you. Why do you ask again?" Lisa asked with misunderstanding.

- "Well, I thought that you would be very happy due to Karl's reappearance, instead of that you look... sad." Rick said with concern.

Lisa looked at Rick with disbelief, she couldn't believe that Rick knew her so well, and for a moment she felt happy cause that means Rick care about her. "Eh...I'm fine, it's just...well Karl is alive, I have no idea why he left me and why he didn't look for me all this years...I guess, I'm in shock, I'm scared of what follow on...I...I'm sorry Rick, I don't want to bother you with my problems. It's just that I needed to talk to someone, I'm sorry." Lisa said fixing her eyes on the wall that was in front of them.

Rick took Lisa's hands between his to try to comfort her, cause this situation made her look as if she were a seemingly fragile woman. When Lisa seldom showed herself in this way, Rick always felt the need to protect her. That was the side of Lisa he always liked; the side that let him to take care of her."You don't need to apologize, there's no reason so that you do it; after all we are friends and It's always good to relieve feelings."

The contact with the skin of each other, when Rick took Lisa's hands made their hearts were pounding. Every time they touch each other, the contac always provokes that effect in them.

- "Thanks Rick for understanding." Lisa replied.

- "Please, don't say thanks. We are friens and any time you need me I'll be there for you, Lisa." This words made Lisa feel protected. Rick said that cause he wanted to be sure he would be part of Lisa's life from now on.

- "You are a great person Rick. It's so conforting to have some one like you by my side."

Rick smiled, he really liked what Lisa told him, cause that made him to feel he was part of her life, because after the meeting finished he had the feeling Lisa wouldn't want him in her life. He was enjoying to forge a closer relationship with Lisa when the door was opened suddenly by Karl.

Karl entered and he stopped suddenly and the smile he had in his face disappeared whe he saw that Rick was seated next to Lisa. "It seemed Hunter didn't understand what I told him in the conference room." Karl thought. But what bothered him the most was to see that Rick was holding Lisa's hands. Rick and Lisa turned immediately to see who the person that entered was.

When Karl appeared, Rick gripped Lisa's hands tightly, as if he were avoiding Karl could keep them apart. Lisa turned to look at her hands, she was surprised by Rick's movement but for an unknown reason she liked it, cause this made her to feel protected.

Karl noticed that Rick and Lisa were acting as if he weren't there and that annoyed him. But he thought that show his anger would made Rick felt importat and he couldn't let that happen. So he calm down and he started to talk very peacefully.

-"Hi Lizzie! ...I'm sorry for disturbing you." Karl said while Lisa and Rick turned to look at him. "I should have knocked at the door, it's just that this morning I took your key card, cause I didn't want to wake you up when I came back at night. But I got some free time and I wanted to see you, cause this is going to be a long working day."

Lisa bluhsed immediately, cause what Karl said sounded as if they were living together and that idea made her to feel ashamed. Lisa didn't want that Rick think they were. "Karl...I...there's no problem but I would like you to knock at the door the next time you come to see me."

Rick turned to see Lisa and he didn't like what he saw. Lisa was staring at Karl intently and Rick thought that all her attention from now on was going to be for Karl, and that made him to feel sad. What Rick didn't know is that Lisa was looking at Karl in that way because every time she sees him, for her it was as if she were seeing a ghost, and Lisa wonder if there would be a day when she look at Karl as she did before he went to Mars.

When Rick remembered that Lisa spent the whole night with Riber he felt anger and dissapointed. He thought that He couldn't be closer to Lisa cause now she has someone to share her life. When he thought about this, instinctively he released her hands, Lisa noticed it and she felt confused and dissapointed at the begining. Later she thought it was normal that Rick let her hands go. "Come on Lisa, you are just a friend for him." Lisa thought.

Karl didn't like Lisa's answered, but he noticed every time he appeared Lisa was affected, so he dicided to take advantage of this situation. Karl saw that Rick released Lisa's hands so he walked towards Lisa, took her hands and kissed them, finally Karl kissed her in the cheek but touching a part of her lips. " I wanted to see you, before I go... I'm sorry but I missed you".

At the moment Karl touched Lisa's cheek, she opened widely her eyes. Lisa was amazed by Karl's kiss, he left her speechless;she couldn't move for some seconds and when she reacted the only thing she could do was touching the place where Karl kiss her. For Lisa it had passed a long time sice somebody kissed her in that way and it was more amazing that Karl was the one who did it again, it was like to revive memories of the time when she was happy and loved.

Rick noticed Karl´s presence was a great shock to Lisa and he hated it. Rick also hate Karl takes too many liberties with Lisa, as if she were his girlfriend. But what Rick hated the most was that Lisa let Karl to take so many liberties. "First she let him kiss her in the lips, and now she let him to greet her with a kiss." Rick thought annoyed, then he felt uncomfortable and out of place in that scene, so he stood up to leave from Lisa's quarter.

-"Better I go. I have some things to do before we go to check the Factory." A grief-stricken Rick said.

When Lisa heard Rick's voice she get over her astonishment. She looked at him and realized Rick looked upset; Lisa thought for an instant that Rick was jelous, but later she laughed at herself for having that crazy idea. Then she wonder why for no apparent reason Rick seemed to be in a bit of a mood.

Lisa was going to speak when she heard Karl began to talk. " Captain Hunter, I really appreciate that you worry so much about Lizzie. It's good to know she has very good friends to count on like you."

Rick couldn't believe what Karl said because earlier Karl gave him to understand that was better if he doesn't get any closer to Lisa. So Rick would like to know what Karl was playing to, by pretending that he likes the friendship that Lisa and Rick had. "What is Karl after with this attitude?" Rick wondered, but he decided to follow Riber's game. "Captain Riber, I am glad to be able to do it. Lisa, whenever you need me, I'll be there for you."

Lisa was taken off guard, she didn't wait that kind of statement in that moment so she nodded her head. " Thanks Rick, for being such a good friend with me." Lisa liked to feel Rick support but she knew the only reason Rick had to say that was due to during all the years Rick and she had shared together, they became very good friend and not for any other reason.

- "Well Lisa, I hope to see you tomorrow" Rick said at the moment he was leaving from Lisa's quarter.

Lisa just looked at Rick, she didn't reply anything else. She fel confused by Rick's attitude; the last months their friendship had turned distant, cold and fragil. But now Rick behave as if they were the best friends in the universe, she didn't know what to think about it but she decided it was better to leave those thoughts for another time. Now Karl has to explain his situation to her.

Karl noticed Lisa turned to look at him. He could see the query in her eyes. Karl sat next to Lisa and kissed her in her forehead; when Karl gradually drifted apart from Lisa, he started to talk. "I know what you're thinking about, but I just came to say hello, can we leave the matter open till tonight? This is going to take me long time to explain you everything and I don't have time. I have to go now in order to get prepared to check the Factory.

Lisa just nodded, she didn't like that Karl was puting the subject off once more. But she thought it was good cause this was giving her time to prepare mentally to know the truth.

- "Did you eat your breakfast?" Karl asked her with a smile in his face.

- "Yes, I did. Thank you, was very kind from your part prepared it for me." Lisa replied with an appreciative smile in her face.

- "I'm glad of listening that." Karl said

- "Karl, just explain to me why Rick called you Captain Riber, by this time you should have a higher-ranking post."

Karl sighed before to answered to Lisa. "Well...it's a long story but I resigned for a while, but thanks to a great man and friend who helped me I came back. Now I have to go, Lizzie, please wait for me, I promise this night we are going to clear everything." Karl said while he was walking to leave from Lisa's quarter.

Lisa saw Karl leaving from her quarter and she sighed. "Karl acts as if he wouldn't have been missing all these years. It seemed he still feels something for me, then why did he leave me alone all this years? Oh god! This is so disconcerting." Lisa thought, later she shook her head. "Come on Lisa don't torment yourself by trying to understand everything right now." Lisa walked towards her bathroom to take a shower to try to calm down and to try to clear her mind.

* * *

Rick left from Lisa's quarter and he was walking through the hall in the direction of his quarter. He was thinking about Lisa, he couldn't get her out of his head. Lisa was his best friend, the only person who understands him, cares about him and takes care of him, and now he felt he was losing her. He couldn't explain to himself the way he was feeling, but he didn't like it. It was truth they have drifted apart with time, sice some months ago due to the work and their fear of being very close to each other. But that estrangement didn't made Rick feel so far from Lisa like Karl's presence.

Rick was so distracted that he didn't notice he was being followed by someone, till a hand touched his shoulder. Rick turned, alarmed by the touch, to face the person that was behind him, but he calmed down when saw in front oh him to Captain Thomas Ashcroft. "Damn! You really scared me."

-"Sorry, Captain Hunter I didn't mean to scare you. But I was shouting for you and you didn't heard me." Thomas answered shamefaced.

-"There's no problem...Sorry but I forgot your name" Rick said.

- "Captain Thomas Ashcroft, but tell me Thomas." Captain Ashcroft replied

-"Right, I remember. Tell me Thomas, do you need me for something?" Rick asked with curiosity, cause he couldn't understand why Thomas was following him.

- "Well Captain Hunter, I know you are a very good Lisa's friend and I wanted to know if you coul tell me you if saw her and if you now if she's fine." Thomas answered.

- "Lisa? Do you know her?" Rick asked amazed by Thomas' request

- "Yes, Captain. We were very good friends when we were teenagers." Was all Thomas said.

-"Well, she is fine" Rick answered curt.

-"Thanks for the information, Captain Hunter. I really appreciate it. I have to go, see you later." Thomas replied.

Rick saw Thomas moved away with distrust, cause it was very strange Thomas asked him for Lisa instead of going to see her. Later he thought he was acting like a paranoid and decided it was better to forget it and hurry to get prepared for going to check the Robotech Factory Satellite with the rest of the crew.

* * *

To be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _ Well I know to up date this fic took me long time, please forgive me. I've been receiving your mails where you ask me to post this chapter and I feel very ashamed with you cause I couldn't do it sooner. But I've had a lot of work to do.

Now I want to thanks to all those that had wrote a mail to give me your opinion about this fic. But specially I want to thank to **Ana**, **SnTAngel - Shizuka-naTenshi, SithKnight-Galen, RicknLisafan, Sanien** for your reviews.

All the comments, mails and reviews I've recived mean a lot to me cause they are the reason I have to continue writing. So thanks everybody for letting me know what you thing about what I'm writing.

Changing the subject, about this chapter I want to let you know there is not going to be much action between Lisa and Rick. But there will be, I promise. I'm as fan as you are of their relationship and of course I know they belong together.

Disclaimer—Robotech or it's characters does not belong to me... All references to Robotech and its' characters belong to Harmony Gold, Inc. I just write this as a hobby.

**Waiting for You**

**Part III**

The inspection of the factory was exhausting so the only thing, the members of the crew, wanted to do was going to rest. Claudia stayed for a while to reach an agreement with Miriya about the schedule to work, the next day, in the report they two had to prepare for Lisa. Max stayed with them, cause he wanted to go with Miriya to his quarter. It was a very long-working day and he hadn't seen her since morning in the meeting.

Karl and Thomas were walking together and Rick was walking behind them, cause his way to go to his quarter was the same that Karl and Thomas had to take. Rick was walking so close to Karl and Thomas that he could listen their conversation.

- "Why don't you come to my quarter to have a coffee? There you tell me about what happened with her" Thomas suggested to Karl.

- "Maybe tomorrow. Lisa is waiting for me, I promised her I was going to see her as soon as I came back." Karl replied.

Rick was walking slowly cause he felt tired but when he listened that Karl and Thomas were talking about Lisa his eyes grew wider and he quickened his pace in order to get closer to them to listen better their conversation.

- "Oh man, you are so lucky!! Any man would give anything to have a woman like her by his side and you do. I really envy you." Thomas told Karl.

- "I know, Thomas. She's the most amazing woman in universe." Karl responded and smiled.

- "Sure she is, Karl. So are you going to stay with her tonight? Thomas asked.

- "Probably" Karl answered and smirked.

When Rick listened Karl's answered he felt it made his blood boil, cause Rick for a moment imagined what could happen between Lisa and Karl. "Stayed with her!! Who does Riber think he is to decide if he stays with Lisa at night or not??" Rick thought in anger. So he followed them to see with his own eyes that Karl was going to stay with Lisa, cause this was hard to believe, though Karl said he stayed the night before with her, he wouldn't believe it till his eyes see it.

They walked through the hall till Thomas and Karl arrived to Lisa's quarter and stopped in front of the door. Rick hid in a corner to see what Thomas and Karl were going to do. Thomas said good bye to Karl and continued walking. Riber introduced his right hand in his pocket to pull a key card out of his pocket and used it to open the door of Lisa's quarter.

- "What!! But Lisa asked him to knocked at the door when he comes to see her. Well, maybe he eventually persuaded her that it was better to give him the liberty of entering or leaving whenever he wanted." Rick thought at the moment he saw Karl getting in Lisa's quarter.

Rick walked to his quarter trying to avoid the images that came to his mind when he thought about everything that could happen between Lisa and Karl that night. "Come on, Rick!! Lisa is just your friend. What the hell are you doing by following Riber to see what he does with Lisa?? It's none of your business Hunter!! You're acting as if you were a jelous teenager." Rick complained about the way he was behaving. He arrived to his quarter and decided to take a hot shower so that he could feel better and he could rest. Also he wanted to get Lisa out of his head.

Lisa was slept, lying down on the couch and holding a book in her hands, only a table lamp was on and it was illuminating her face. Karl entered to Lisa's quarter and smiled when he saw her. He walked in order to get closer to the couch. Karl approached to Lisa and got on his knees so that he could see better her face. He got closer to her face,with his left hand he began to brush the hair away from her face so he could get a better view of her face and caressed her right cheek. Karl smiled once again when he felt the contact with her skin. "Oh Lizzie!! It seems the tea I gave you last night was too much. I'll be more careful the next time, I just want you to feel and look a little sick but I also want you to feel good enough to go to work." Karl whispered and got closer to kiss her in the lips.

Lisa felt the contact of Karl's lips and opened her eyes immediately. She was taken off guard when saw that Karl was the person who was kissing her. She didn't know if she was dreaming but when Karl tried to deep the kiss then Lisa realized she was awake. She let go of the book she was holding and tried to push Karl away.

- "Karl! What are you doing?! Lisa said while she tried to sat up, but Karl didn't let her. First he took her by her shoulders to face her.

Karl looked at Lisa intently and later he hugged her, he was hugging her so tightly that she couldn't move and he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I couldn't control my self. It's just that I miss so much to be this close to you."

- "Then, why didn't you come back before??" Lisa asked.

When Karl heard Lisa's question, he released her and helped her to sit up. "That's why I came to see you. It's time to tell you everything that happened . But first I'm going to make some tea for us."

Lisa just nodded and followed Karl with her eyes. She started to feel scared, now she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth. "What if his reasons were worse than the ones in my dream?" She wondered.

Lisa stayed in the couch trying to imagine all the posible reasons Karl could have for missing so many years. But she didn't find a coherent argument. She thought about it till Riber returned with a cup of tea.

- "Are you fine Lizzie?" Karl asked.

- "Yes, why do you ask?" Lisa replied.

- "Well, you're very pale, but drink this tea, you will feel better." Karl said and gave to Lisa a cup of tea and sat next to her.

- "Thanks" Lisa said and sipped her tea. "I've felt a little dizzy, but nothing important."

- "Really?! Do you want me to call a doctor to come to see you?, or if you want I can take care of you tonight, just in case you need something." Karl said with concern.

Lisa appreciated Karl's offer, but she didn't feel the confidece to ask him something. "It's all right, Karl. I can take care of my self, if I could do it all this years, I can do it for one night."

Karl noticed what Lisa said sound as a recrimination and tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry for all you had to pass through by yourself. But from now on if you need something or someone I'm here for you. You are the only reason for me to be here. I know there's no reason to believe me, but let's talk about what happened."

-"That's what I'm waiting for since you reappeared" Lisa said with annoyance.

Karl stood up and walked to stopped in front of Lisa. He noticed Lisa was angry and decided to start to talk but faced away from her. "I didn't die in the destruction of the Mars return fleet when it was destroyed by the Anti-U.N. Military Organization cause I stayed in Mars to carry out a secret mission that your father entrusted me. That's why I didn't die."

Lisa's eyes grew wider when she listened that her father knew Riber didn't die. "You mean, my father knew all the time that you were alive?? Lisa asked incredulous."

- "At the begining he didn't know. Some years later he found out I was alive." Karl answered.

- "But how could he let me suffer for you, when he knew you didn't die?" Lisa said in anger and some tears started to well up in her eyes. "How could you two fool me in that way?! Why?" She couldn't believe her father hid the truth about Karl.

- "Please Lizzie!" Karl said but Lisa didn't let him finish to talk.

- "DON'T CALL ME LIZZIE!! You don't have any right to do it!" Lisa shouted at him angrily. She felt angry cause it really annoyed her when somebody lies to her and the fact that even her father knew Karl was alive made her to get really angry. She always thought her father didn't trust her and she had the feeling he always wanted to control her life, now she was sure about it.

- "Maybe you are right. I don't have any right to be with you or to call you _Lizzie_, but why don't you listen to me first? Later you decide if you blame your father and me for all you have suffered." Karl said.

-"Is there any good reason to listen to you?" Lisa asked

- "Please, listen to me and later if you want it you will never ever see me again." Karl replied sadly.

- "Ok, Karl. I hope your story be good enough." Lisa said sarcastically.

Karl started to relate her his story. "I was reading some files in my laboratory in Mars Base when someone knocked at the door and entered immediately."

_- "Hey Riber!! Admiral Hayes wants to talk to you." A lieutenant said_

_- "To me? Why? I mean, do you know what he wants, Graham?" Karl asked_

_- "No, I'm sorry, I have no idea. But must be very important cause he is here in person." Graham replied._

_-"Here?! I don't like this, maybe something happened to Lisa! Where is he??" Karl said worried_

_- "He is waiting for you in your quarter." Graham answered._

_- "Thanks, I'm going to see what he is here for." Karl said and left from the laboratory to go to his quarter._

-"I opened the door and saw Admiral Hayes was holding a photo that I used to had in my desk.The same you have here." Karl told Lisa.

_- "Admiral Hayes, lieutenant Riber reporting, sir." Karl said and saluted._

_- "At ease lieutenant!" Admiral Hayes replied._

_- "Yes sir, please take a seat" Karl said ashammed._

_- "Thanks, Karl. How are you?" Admiral Hayes asked while he sat on a chair._

_- "I'm fine, thanks. Please Admiral tell me the truth, is Lisa fine?" Karl said with concern._

_- "Of course she is not and it's all your fault. She misses you too much" Admiral Hayes answered._

_Karl breathed a sigh of relief, he was very worried about Lisa but Admiral Hayes's answer calmed him down. "Then sir, I don't understand why you are here for." _

_- "Karl, I never liked that you and Lisa had a relationship but I'm sure that if she trusts you then I can trust you too." Admiral Hayes said._

_-"Thanks sir, but I still don't understand why you want to see me." Karl replied._

_- "We suspect something strange is happening here." Admiral Hayes explained._

_- "What do you mean?" Karl asked confused._

_- "Some reports tell us that Anti-U.N. Military Organization members infiltrated here in the Base as U.N. forces personnel. That's why when the Mars return fleet goes back to earht you are going to stay here to accomplish a secret mission."_

_- "But sir, I've been waiting for so long to meet again with Lisa, I knew the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life was to leave her to come here. But now I understand better the things and I just want to go back to ask for her forgiveness."_

_- "Everybody takes bad decisions Karl, don't worry about that. But now I need you to stay here, this is going to take you just a pair of days and later you can go back."_

_- "But Sir..."_

_- "Please Karl, listen to me. Not only Lisa's life but also humanity welfare depends on this mission."_

_- "What?! But why? I really don't understan anything."_

_- "As I told you we believe there are some spies here in the Base, so I need you to choose two persons you trust in to help you. They are going to wait here for you to help you with the communication just in case you need something or if you had an accident. But only you are going to carry out the mission, no one must to know about what you'll do."_

_- "And What is this mission about?" Karl asked._

_- "Do you remember the last expedition you went on when you found a strange cave and you detected some kind of activity?" Admiral Hayes said._

_- "Yes, of course." Karl answered._

_- "Well we've been monitoring the activity closely. And we think there is something very important there, We have an idea about what it is but I won't tell you anything till you finish the mission. I rather to keep it in secret till you come back." Admiral Hayes replied._

_- "So what you want is that I get inside the cave to see what is there ?" Karl asked_

_- "Yes, that's exactly what I want." Admiral Hayes answered._

_- "Fine Sir. When do I start? Karl said._

_- "As you know the personnel is going to return to Earht in three days, so that day you start the mission and as soon as you finish with the inspection and your report you'll communicate with Alaska Base to tell them you have repaired the flaw in the security sistem of the Mars Base and tell them you will return to Earth. This is the same thing you'll tell the other two guys that will stay here with you." Admiral Hayes explain to Riber._

_- "Admiral, people...well... they are going to ask me about your presence here in the base"Karl said._

_- "Well there's only one thing we have in common, so you are going to tell people I came to ask you to leave Lisa" Admiral Hayes replied._

_-"Are you sure Admiral" Karl asked._

_- "Yes Karl. There are many rumours about I don't approve your relationship with Lisa." Admiral Hayes answered_

_- "Then, that's what I'll do."Karl said._

_- "Thanks Karl, I knew you wouldn't let me down. No I have to go, please be safe so that Lisa and you can be together soon."_

_- "Sure. Sir, I'll be. Please take care of Lisa while I'm away from her." Karl replied_

- "Admiral Hayes said good bye and left to Earth. I spent that night thinking about who was going to help me and I chose my two best friends to stayed with me and I told them we were going to stay to repair a flaw in the security sistem of the Base. That they were just going to stay to help me just in case I need it, but that was all their job." Karl told Lisa.

- "So, you three didn't die and you were enjoying your life since that moment." Lisa said angrily.

- "Of course not, in that moment I began to live the most horrible nightmare in my life. Please, let me continue" Karl replied.

- "Ok, go on. But explain to me why people said your body was found." Lisa said.

- "Well, the day when everybody but me and my friends, were going to return to Earth came. I wake up early cause I was very anxious to get ready to leave for carrying out my mission. I was finishing packing some toolls I was going to need when somebody knocked at my door so I went to open the door." Karl continued telling Lisa his story.

_- "Good morning Karl" Graham said_

_- "Hey Graham!! What's up?? Karl replied_

_- " I'm sorry for disturbing you so early but I need a favor." Graham said_

_- "Sure man, what is it??" Karl asked_

_- "Well it's just that I lost my ID card and I need to get into the laboratory to finish a report I have to deliver when I arrive to Earth. So I was wondering if you could lend me yours, if you don't mine." Graham explained._

_- "Of course I don't mind, just wait a minute."Karl said and went to his bedroom and took his ID card. "Here you have, Graham. Just be careful with it, I hope you finish soon your report."_

_- "Thanks man, I owe you one." Graham said._

_- "Never mind and please keep it my ID card till we see each other on Earth."Karl told Graham_

_- "Ok, Karl and thanks once again"Graham replied._

- "When they found Graham's body people thought it was me due to the ID Card I let him that morning. Anyway as I was saying an hour after Graham left my quarter, I left to go to the hangar. I had to fly the shuttle because nobody else knew about the mission. When I arrived to the cave I went inside to try to find the activity the radar was showing. The cave was enourmus and it took me two hours to find the exactly place where the signal came. What I found was amazing in front of me there was a building.

The door was opened so I entered. I found a kind of enormous laboratory and inside the laboratory there were some transparent containers with an strange kind of material inside, and some were metal containers, but they all were locked. Also the facilities were very strange. I spent long time trying to understand what this place was. It was amazing and it was a technology I had never seen before. So I took pictures of everything I found.

I was checking the facilities when I realized I had spent too much time and it could be suspicious for my partners that stayed in the Base. So I decided it was time to return.

When I arrived to the Base I noticed something was wrong cause there wasn't any kind of activity from the bridge control in the radar and when I requested the permission to land the shuttle there wasn't an answer. This situation worried me very much. So I land the shuttle and ran towards the Base.

Inside the bridge control I found nobody so I started to look for the others in the rest of the Base. After half an hour, in a meeting room, I found my partners' bodies lying on the floor and covered with blood. when I saw my friends' bodies covered with blood I just felt numb. I stood motionless for some minutes in front of the bodies. Later I realized what happened, I started to walk in the direction of the bodies and I was going to touch one of them when something hit my head and everything became black.

When I woke up a headache was killing me, I didn't know where I was, cause I was blindfold. I tried to get free cause I was tied hand and foot, lying on the floor but I couldn't. A man got close to me, when he saw I was moving, and started to whisper in my ear."

_-"Riber, how are you? You lazy boy, you've been slept for a weak, but don't worry you'll compensate us for taking care of you. First let me tell you, you are our most important hostage. Oh man!! we are so lucky to have Admiral Hayes's son-in-law as a hostage, that's why you're alive. The Admiral Hayes would do anything to keep you alive and we're going to take advantage of that. But don't have hope of leaving us soon. As I told you, you have to pay for the days we took care of you so you are going to be for sometime our raw material." _ A strange man told me.

- "That was the last moment of lucidity I had. After that I'm hazy about what happened. I remembered they gave me injections and they made me drowsy. I guess I was unconscious for long-time stints. Cause I don't remember almost anything about those years." Karl said.

- "How did you scape from them?? Or they released you?" Lisa asked inquisitively.

- "When I did regain consciousness I was in a hospital. I was confused I didn't know where I was, I was wondering about all the situation when a nurse came to me and told me that a relative was coming to see me. Some minutes later your father came in my room. At the moment he saw me his face crumpled and he started to cry. I didn't understand very well what was happening. But when your father calm down he explained to me everything."

_-"What happened to me? What am I in hospital bed?" Karl asked in a whisper._

_- "Shhh, you shouldn't talk, you need to rest. Close your eyes while I explain to you what happened." The Admiral Hayes said, and he started telling Karl the story "You were kidnapped by Anti-U.N. Military Organization members, when you stayed in Mars Base, and we thought for a couple of years you were dead but your kidnappers began to ask a payment for your rescue three months ago then I realized you were alive. We worked very hard to find out where you were and when we knew it we prepared a rescue operation. The group that was in charge of the operation rescued you three days ago and I came as soon as the nurse told me that you had woken up. I'm sorry Karl, please forgive me I didn't mean to put you at risk" Admiral Hayes bursted into tears. "I also want you to apologize me for the delay it took us to rescue you."_

_- "It's ok Admiral, you don't need to apologize with me. It was nobody's fault." Karl replaid_

_- "Thanks Karl, you're a great person. Now I understand why Lisa was so in love with you." _

_- "Lisa! How...How is she? Karl said with a very weak voice. _

_- "She's fine Karl, but now let's care just about your health, and when you get well you'll see her o.k.?"The Admiral Hayes suggested to Karl and Karl just nodded "Karl,now tell me how are you ? How do you feel?" Admiral Hayes asked._

_- "I´m fine, I guess. I just feel feeble, a little dizzy and I have headache."Karl answered._

_-"It's normal, you were injured by long time, but you have to be strong to recover." Admiral Hayes told Karl._

-"Your father usually went to see me at the hospital, he was very worried about me cause the doctors told him my health was frail and they thought for long time I was going to die. That's why he didn't tell you anything about me, he didn't want you to suffered twice if I really died at that time.I was still dying when you returned to the Earth and stayed here with your father in Alaska Base. He sent me to the SDF-1 so that you didn't find out I was still alive cause it was almost imposible that I survive. It was till the SDF-1 returned to the Earth after the destruction of our planet that I began to recover thanks to Dr. Lang's help. Was till Dr. Lang decided I was fully recovered that he and Gloval let me reappeared in front of you." Karl said with a trace of sadness in his voice. "I'm still in medical treatment but just to recover for complete cause my life is no more in risk."

When Karl finished to speak Lisa was speechless, trying to process all the information that Karl had told her. She knew what he said was all true, she could see it in his eyes. But she didn't know what to say cause she felt more confused than she was when Karl reappeared cause she never thought that Karl had suffered that much for all those years and she felt very bad for him when she imagined all the pain, sadness and loneliness he had to go through to be there in front of her.

Karl was looking at Lisa trying to know what she was thinking about what he had told her. For some seconds Lisa looked at him and he knew she believed him.

Lisa was looking at the floor trying to think what she could tell Karl, when his voice attracted her attention.

- "Please forgive me" Karl said and it sounded as a plea.

Lisa opened wide her eyes when she listened Karl's request. "Forgive you?! What are you talking about?!

- "I know my absence hurt you for many years and I'm not just talking about the time when you believed I was dead. I also want you to forgive me for the great mistake I made when I decided to go to Mars instead of staying with you. I know I hurt you even though I didn't mean it I did it and I'm so sorry for that." Karl said and a tear fell by his right cheek.

Karl was surprised by Lisa when she got up from the couch and walked in his direction. She stopped a pair of steps away from him an with her left thumb she wiped his tear. Karl took her hand and looked at her, he saw some tears started to well up in her eyes and with his free hand he caressed her cheek and talked to her. "Please Lizzie, forgive me."

Lisa heard those words and she couldn't handle the sadness and bitterness she felt. Lisa hugged Karl and started to cry freely. All the things Karl had told her reminded her all the pain and loneliness she went through since the day he left her to go to Mars Base. But she felt worse cause she thought it was her fault that Karl suffered such horrible things.

Karl was surprised by Lisa's hug but he hugged her too, he could felt Lisa's body was shaking. Then Karl smirked, he knew Lisa so well that he was sure she felt guilty for all the things that happened to him. He knew Lisa was a great human being and that she would do anything to make up for all the things he had to go through the last years.

-"Please Karl, forgive me." Lisa said still crying.

Karl got a part from her, no breaking the embrance so that he could look at Lisa in the eyes. "What are you talking about?! What did you do so that I have to forgive you?!

The tears were still falling by Lisa's cheeks. "Cause everything that happened to you was all my fault."

- "Are you crazy Lisa, What are you talking about?!" Karl replied.

- "It's...I...If you hadn't been my fiancé that people wouldn't have hurt you. It was also my fault that my father left you in Mars Base." Lisa said and hid her head in Karl's chest.

- "Lisa, look at me" Karl said taking her face in his hands. "Don't ever said that again, nothing that happened was your fault, you hear me?" Karl asked her.

Lisa just stared at him, she didn't answered and Karl continue talking to her. "I don't care what happened, if that was the price I had to pay for being with you I'll pay it as many times as it would be necesary just to be by your side." Karl told Lisa and he hugged Lisa once again. She responsed his embrance.

Lisa thought it was so unfair that she was a part, for so many years, from the only man that really loved her. And now he was there, infront of her, still loving her, no matter what happened he still loved her and she felt worse about Karl cause no she was in love of someone else, someone from she was apart now. _"Rick"_ She thought. _"I wish you loved me as Karl does." _Lisa tightened her embrance, thinking how so unfair the life could be with her and wishing that the man that was holding her in his arms were Rick and not Karl.

Karl didn't understand very well why Lisa was clinging to him in that way, as if her life depended on it. But he didn't care about the reasons she had to hugged him in that way. He was really enjoying to seer her so vulnerable cause her emotional mood would make easier to get closer to Lisa in order to recover her love.

- "Lizzie I love you and I missed you so much all this time" Karl said.

Lisa was lost in her thoughts till she heard Karl's voice. She separated a little from Karl and she felt guilty cause she was thinking about Rick when she was in Karl's arms. She felt really bad about that situation. And now that Karl had told her what his feelings about her were she didn't know what to say and how to behave with him and how to tell him that she didn't love him anymore.

Karl saw that Lisa was taken off guard by his words and he caressed her cheek to try to get a responsed from her.

- "Karl...I...I don't know what to say...I'm confused right now cause everything has happened, has overwhelmed me. Please give me time." Lisa replied not wanting to hurt Riber, cause she thought that he had suffered too much.

Karl felt anger when he heard Lisa's answered but he pretended to understand her. "It's ok Lizzie I understand perfectly the way you feel and I can wait as long as it's necesary to be with you again. Now I better go, it's late and I'm sure you need to think about everything I've told you." Karl said, kissed Lisa in the forehead and broke their embrance to leave from her quarter.

When Karl left from her quarter, Lisa sighed. She felt overburdened with doubts and worries tha Karl's reapearence brought with it. She was sure she loved Rick but she knew her love for him was an unrequited love. But she thought it was unfair to accept Karl just because Rick didn't love her. All those thoughts made Lisa to feel an inmense uncertainty about the direction that her life was going to take. She thought it was better to try to shelter in her job so that nothing could disturb her while she had to work in the Factory. She thought it was better to decide what it was going to pass with her life till she went back to the Earth.

Lisa sighed once again and decide it was time to go to sleep cause the next day she had to go to work.


End file.
